


Part 3 Dark Meet His Ex Girlfriend  And His Son

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, DN.Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	Part 3 Dark Meet His Ex Girlfriend  And His Son

Part3: “Dark Meet His Ex Girlfriend And His Son”

 

 

Clark:”Well, If that’s the case, I’ll just kidnapped him. ” Good bye!” 

And he left. The next day, The Olympics continue. Clark didn’t continue. Clark didn’t come to school that morning. He was gone out to seek for his long lost girlfriend CC. There, he search every house just to look for her and his son. Until,He arrive at Ms. Mizuki’s place. There, he saw her niece. Tomoyo watering the plants. He immediately call her.

Clark:”Hey! Ms.” She glance at him. 

Tomoyo:”Hello!”May I help you?”

Clark:” I just want to ask if you know where I can find CC.”Do you know her?” Tomoyo nod. 

Tomoyo:” Ms. CC, “Yes, I knew her .”She’s our new neighbor.”She point at the house next to them. “She’s living there just a few weeks ago.” 

Clark:”Thanks.” 

Tomoyo:” Your welcome.” 

And she walk away to continue her chores. Clark also left. He smile at he house and decide to knock at the door. “Tok! Tok!” A young boy open the door and glance at him for a minute. He smile at the kid. 

Clark:”Good day!”Hello, little fella!”Where’s your mum?” Raiki thought for a second.

Raiki:”Hmm..she’s sleeping.”Who are you?” What do you want from her?”He looks at him suspiciously. Clark smile brightly. 

Clark:”I’m her friend.”I just want to talk to her in person.”Can I come in?” The kid hesitate. A minute later..

Raiki:”Okay, come in!”But don’t be noisy.”She’ll get mad if I woke her this early.” Clark grin. 

Clark:” Okay.”I’ll be quiet.”

And he enter the house. He was observing it. The appearance was usual but his eye caught something. A picture. It was a photo of a married couple. He gaze at it. And the kid stare at him doubting.

Raiki:”Sir, do you really know my mother?” Clark nod.

Clark:”Yes, i know her.”But, who was he?”

He point at the man on the picture. Raiki frown. 

Raiki:”His my step Dad.”

Clark smile bitterly. Clark:”Really?”Where is he now?” 

Raiki’s face become dimmed. 

Raiki:”He just left us.” 

Clark smile become sweet. 

Clark:”So she was divorce suddenly.”

CC suddenly yelled at her son. 

CC:”RAIKI!” I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO STRANGER.” 

Raiki answered him defensively. 

Raiki:”But, mum! He said that he is your friend.”

Clark smile sheepishly. 

Clark:”Hi! CC.” 

CC was shock when he saw him. 

CC:”Oh! my.. you’re here.” 

Clark brighten his smile. 

Clark:”Of course,sweetheart. I’m here.”I’m visiting my son.”

Suddenly, his smile broke and become serious. “I want to get my son.” 

CC :”No! his not your son.”

Raiki ignored them and felt bored so he ask his mother. 

Raiki:”Mum, can I go now?” 

CC:”Okay.” 

So Raiki return to his room. Clark look at the kid then stare at CC.

Clark:” CC, I just want to be with my son.”

CC face redden and yelled at him. 

CC:”Go to hell!”You won’t have him ever!” 

Clark smile again. 

Clark:”I won’t leave until I got my son.” 

CC:”Don’t waste your time.”I know, your just sacrificing him.”So , no! I won’t give him to you.” 

Clark kneel down in front of her begging. 

Clark:”Please, I need him.” CC shook her head. 

CC:”No! make another to other girl.” 

Clark gaze at her and finally surrender. He stand up bid good bye and left.


End file.
